Tara
by Iconic Star Child
Summary: Kovu and Kiara have new cubs, but what will happen when someone seeks revenge on the reformed Pride?
1. Chapter 1

Tara and Tiana rubbed against Kiara's fur, purring. Tara had light Beige fur and sweet Aquamarine eyes while her sister had a Dusty Gold with Lime Green eyes. Both of them were Kiara's cubs.

"You can barely crawl sweethearts," she said and licked the Beige one's head.

Soon, the pride would be coming back and she was starving at the sight of the killed Wildebeest. Nala, the leading huntress dragged it up and called to the entrance of the cave. Lions scurried to get their share. Mali, Muru, Boko, and Daisy: The four Outlanders. The rest all went their separate ways cause they didn't think they belonged there. Especially after Kula tried to kill one. Nala told Kula she couldn't stay if she was going to behave that way. The best friends didn't talk for weeks. She was still mad that her mom Bhinti was killed by an Outlander.

And will never forgive them!

"I am leaving and I am 'NOT' coming back!" Nala shook out of her thoughts and devoured her meal. The truth was, she was disturbed. She had seen an earnest disgust in this lioness for the newcomers and tried to play it cool, but deep down, she was nervous.

And meanwhile, Kula was swarmed by her new pride, a group of savage malicious looking lionesses.

Some came with her from Pride Rock.

They felt Simba was an 'awful' king.

"I'm just disappointed in Kula...," he said to her on their stroll. "I mean she was our best friend and she stood up for the Outsiders!"

Nala: But, I never thought she truly forgave them.

"Now, here we are today...!" She stood on her perch of the rock, looking at the Ex- Landers. That's what they were called after the 'Great Divide of the Pride.' It was a new name to say they were exiled.

"In this alone. Dank hole. Of a cave. With no food. No water, all thanks to Simba! What are you going to do to make it rightfully yours'...!?" "Kill! Kill! Kill!" They chanted repeatedly.

"I mean. Think about it Simba. How can one just truly forgive the past...? I think there's a motive and she's keeping it from us."


	2. Chapter 2

Auburn/Gold, Black, White dots lined the fields of grass stretching across the land of the Kumbahayo Lions. They were lead by King Ryo and his mate Queen Hasafiri.

He was Orange in color with White paw thumbs, had a deep Red mane, a Brown nose, and deeper Brown tail tuft. His eyes: A Chocolate Cocoa.

The Queen on the other hand was somewhat Grey and Light Beige mixed with deep Blue eyes, a brown nose, black tail, and had a Cream underbelly. Her jaws carried a patch of Cream.

You can tell she was heavily pregnant with the belly coming out and deep pants coming from her lungs.

She was close.

The Lion guards Satina and Rasha came in to tell them about the land that they just found. It was in a forest, away from this small mountain of about 2 lions and 15 lionesses.

"Rasha, Satina, what have you found," asked the King.

"Sir, we just poached out the land. It's good like you said. Fruit, vegetation, fresh water, and most importantly food. There's plenty for everyone!"

Satina: And now, our hunters won't have to fight for survival for years!

"Very well done dears," said their mother. The 2 are their adolescent cubs training to be guards.

The girls giggled and left the cave.

"And so, now, we are free of this place and you will have time to give birth before we begin our journey."

She sighed and nuzzled into his broad chest.

"Thank God...!" Where they lived, there's people as well as animals and the lions just picked up a phrase 'God' from an European Hunter.

Kula's pride stood stock still as they waited for the Gazelle to rise his neck and alert its flock. The male heard a crack. She suddenly leaped out of the grass and went after him. The Gazelles are all in a panic, jumping everywhere!

The lions quickly separated a female from its yearling and sent it straight back to their leader. She reached out a claw and the Gazelle collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

_"This is where we will stay," said the Queen of the Ex- Lands. She glared up at the Pride Lands. "This is just the beginning." _

_Many moons passed and the lions of Kula found themselves wishing for water and any Buffalo sighting cause they were left hungry. It was the terrestrial rainy season and the rivers chased away the herd. _

_"This land is flooding. We won't survive!" Said one lioness named Rina. _

_"Listen to 'me' and you all will make it!" _

_Nala's head fell on her paws, thinking about Kula. "Her again," asked Kubia. She became the Pride's sentry as the old one left. _

_"Don't worry. We all favor Kiara." _

_"I just don't understand, Kubi! She knew they were good and they are under Simba's law!" _

_"Do 'NOT' let her get to you. That is what she is after." _

_"I. Will. Stop. Her! If she hurts Kiara...!" _

_She growled. _

_"And I will protect my mate," said Kovu. _

_He too was listening and his eyes flashed. _

_Rashina was making her way to the Pride Lands. She was the niece of Rafiki as he was passing. She came to be their new Shaman and to say one final goodbye to her uncle. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Kovu struck out his chest and bellowed 2 humongous roars. And so, the coronation of the princess began as the female Baboon lifted her cubs sky high for all to see including the viewing image of Mufasa in the cloud. The mirage was smiling fondly. Everything was whimsical and peaceful. Not even a speck of rain. _

_Soon, a second image joined him. This one of Rafiki waving his stick and laughing. "Tara," he chuckled. _

_Timon whispered to Pumbaa, "I'm assuming Tara will be the future Queen!" _

_"Just hope the other one isn't left out." "Shut up, you MORON!" _

Times passed. Seasons changed. The cubs scrambled to get out of the Den.

"Dad," they moaned.

"Now, what did I tell you about going too far...?"

"That to never go out without a patrol... Or Timon/Pumbaa...!" They sighed and walked back in.

"Man, are you done!?" Growled Taran disapproving of the bath he got. Vitani put him down and continued licking him until he was clean.

"You. Are. So. Messin'. Up. My. Mane...!"

Kula is ready to birth her cub. She curled her tail around and Angel told her to push it out. In one swift motion, something slimy and wet popped next to her. She turned and mewed.

'This will be my key to victory.'


	5. Chapter 5

Taran walked up to the girls. "Hey, you guys want to go exploring?"

And so, the 3 Musketeers went off on their adventure. Somewhere away from prowling parents or the dreaded 'baby' sitters. The females lacked his speed as they lagged behind him. They walked so far away that one of the girls decided to look back. She shivered as it was getting cold and dark. Not even a Star was twinkling.

"Explain to me, why we're out here again...," she asked perplexed.

"Settle down ninny and let's find some rogues!"

"ROAR!"

A big Lion produced out and he glared at the cubs. "Who. Are. You!?"

Kovu paced up and down the rock. "Where. ARE. THEY...!?"

Kiara tried to sooth him. "Settle down, Kovu...! We don't even know if they're there...!"

The Lions looked at the Outlands worriedly.

The big Lion looked fierce with many battle wounds and a HUMONGOUS scar over one eye. He was missing an eye.

"Who. Are. YOU...!?" He snapped. "Look sir," said the boy cub stunned. "We- we- didn't mean to trespass on your LAND!"

This Lion has a name and his name is Nuka.

They thought he died. They thought he fell on that log. They thought he was crushed. But, he's alive and well.

He'll never have to see 'mother' or his siblings again!


	6. Chapter 6

"Listen, this is free territory so, I'M HERE FIRST...!" Nuka was never a bad Lion. Just followed everything his mother did. What she asked, he delivered. Whenever she wanted something, he gave. And yet, she let Kovu be first in line!

The only thing he got out of it was the Termites.

_Zira screamed at her cub. Scar was off with the lionesses and didn't come see her because of Nuka letting Vitani run off. _

_"I told you to watch her, Kovu, and Niru!" _

_"And did you...," she hissed. _

_"N- No!" _

_She raised her paw, but someone intervened. "Queen Zira, Simba requests your presence!" _

_She gasped. "What HAPPENED!?" _

_She looked at the marred feature of her mate. _

_Boko pointed at the new King. _

_Zira glared fiercely at the group of Pride Landers and they glared back. "It's time you and your family leave!" _

_She picked up her cubs while Boko grabbed Niru. The cub tried to scratch Simba, but the Lion King shook her off. _

_It was an accident and now, she had a Scar. _

_It was to remind her she was Kovu's mate and she had the Scar from Simba. _

_She is going to get revenge. One of the Pride Landers. _

Niru didn't leave. She was too concentrated on her revenge.

Especially against Kula.

"Kovu, I was your best friend. You were the only one who played with me when they called me 'UGLY'."

She rubbed against him. "I need you to be there for me AGAIN...!"

He purred into her, but pushed her away.

"I have a mate."


End file.
